digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon World Data Squad
Digimon World Data Squad („Éá„Ç∏„É¢„É≥„Çª„Ç§„Éê„Éº„Ç∫ „Ç¢„Éä„Ç∂„Éº„Éü„ÉÉ„Ç∑„Éß„É≥ Dejimon SeibƒÅzu AnazƒÅ Misshon / Digimon Savers: Another Mission) is a Digimon video game for the PlayStation 2. History The game is set in the Digimon Data Squad universe, and revolves around the Seven Great Demon Lords. In this game the player will be able to control the four main Savers characters, Marcus Daimon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Keenan Crier along with their respective Digimon partners. The graphics for this game are cel-shaded and the battle system is similar to the Battle Terminal (a Japanese-only arcade game). This game will be classified as a "special genre", called a "Dramatic/Innovative RPG", which means that the Digimon partners are affected by how you, the player, treat them. The way your Digimon evolves will be similar to Digimon World; the Digimon will be affected by how you take care of it and, depending on that, will digivolve into different types of Digimon. In Digimon World Data Squad, a new type of digivolution method is used, called the Galactica Evolution System: this will determine what Digimon your partner will evolve into. There will also be new, original characters for this game, meaning that these characters are exclusive to Digimon World Data Squad, and will not appear in any other Digimon Data Squad media. Exclusive characters include Yuma Kagura, who has a Renamon as her partner; Kosaburo Katsura, a cocky private investigator who has an extremely clumsy, female Biyomon as his partner; Tsukasa Kagura, who is Yuma's older brother, and the new DATS technician, who graduated from the same academy as Thomas; Masaki Nitta, who is said to be apart of DATS' past, but is currently missing; and Manami Nitta, Masaki's daughter. http://img9.picsplace.to/img9/20/Digimon_Saver_1.JPG http://img9.picsplace.to/img9/20/Digimon_Saver.JPG Plot After a tutorial fight with an Otamamon, Marcus Damon and Agumon take on Tylomon who is sinking ships in the area of Walter Island. After Tylomon is defeated, Creepymon appears and defeats GeoGreymon. When Creepymon tries to take down Marcus and Agumon, Creepymon notices Marcus' Digivice iC and flees. Yoshino arrives to recall Marcus and Agumon to DATS HQ. Meanwhile, a girl named Yuma ends up kidnapped by two DemiDevimon and her Renamon arrives late. At DATS HQ, Commander Sampson and Kudamon report that 5 children are going missing throughout the world. He sends Marcus and Agumon to Sneyato Forest to rondezvous with Thomas and take down Bakemon who is tampering with Earth's electricity. When they catch up with Thomas, a fight ensues with Bakemon. During battle, Bakemon Digivolves into Myotismon and a mysterious transmission tells them how to defeat Myotismon. After that is done, the DATS members return to DATS HQ and discover that Thomas' old friend Tsukasa Kagura has transferred here and was the one who gave them the tactics to defeat Myotismon. He also tells them that his sister Yuma has gone missing. Arriving at Rage Caverns, Kagura warns the DATS members that there Digimon may not Digivolve into the same Digimon due to the activity in the Dark Area. After a series of earthquakes, the DATS members find the source to be Belphemon. They defeat Belphemon and a boy is rescued from some of Belphemon's data with the Sloth Card Key in his possession. Just then, a private investigator named Kosaburo Katsura and his Biyomon appeared and claimed the Sloth Card Key. He disappears as Kagura prepares an immediate evac for the DATS members to bring the boy back. Meanwhile, Creepymon is seen at the door to the Dark Area as a mysterious person approaches him. A flashback has Misaki Nitta announcing to Yoshino and Commander Sampson that he is leaving DATS due to he injured a criminal with his Digimon Partner. This event was told to the other DATS members. Yoshino reveals to Kagura that Kosaburo interfered with her past missions when it came to the info of the Sloth Card Key. After Keenan Crier joins the team, another huge Digimon signature is detected at Mirage Museum. Kagura tells them that missions will be done in fours now with the fourth being the backup player. Thomas mentions that Mao Digimon don't fit the category of the other Digimon Levels. After footage is shown with Lilithmon on an island, the Mao Digimon Barbamon appears and fights the team. He is defeated and a girl is rescued from his data with the Greed Card Key in her possession. Kosaburo and Biyomon appear and claimed the Greed Card Key. He disappears as Kagura prepars an immediate evac for the DATS members to bring the girl back. Back at DATS HQ, Kagura tells the team that his sister Yuma was nicknamed "monster girl" cause she can talk to "monsters." Kagura identifies the footage from the Mirage Museum to be an SOS from Livilus Island, a location that is a known Dragon Digimon Nest. The team is dispacthed there to answer and SOS which turned out to be Renamon who collapsed near them. After recovering, Renamon tells the DATS members that Yuma has become part of the material that comprises the Mao Digimon Lilithmon. They encounter Lilithmon who insults Yoshino and a battle begins. After Lilithmon is defeated, Yuma returns to normal. Gaomon manages to attack Biyomon before Kosaburo can claim the Lust Card Key. When Kosaburo Digivolves Biyomon into Birdramon, Renamon uses what she has left to heal the other Digimon. The DATS team defeats Kosaburo and Birdramon, but they escape. Kagura arrives since he lost contact with the DATS members and tells Yuma that they will treat Renamon at DATS' facilities. Meanwhile, Kosaburo makes contact with a mysterious person telling him that DATS has the Lust Code Key and transferes the Sloth and Greed Card Keys to him which ends their relationship. Creepymon arrives and attacks Kosaburo and Biyomon. Playable Characters * Marcus Damon * Thomas H. Norstein * Yoshino Fujieda * Keenan Crier * Kosaburo Katsura Non-Playable Characters Digimon known to be included Cast Japanese Cast * Souichiro Hoshi - Masaru Daimon * Taiki Matsuno - Agumon * Hirofumi Nojima - Tohma H Norstein * Kazuya Nakai - Gaomon * Yui Aragaki - Yoshino Fujieda * Yukana - Lalamon * Rie Kugimiya - Ikuto Noguchi * Chie Koujiro - Falcomon * Yukiko Hanioka - Megumi Shirokawa * Ai Nagano - Miki Kurosaki * Taiten Kusunoki - Chief Rentarou Satsuma * Nanaho Katsuragi - Kudamon * Toshihiko Seki - Lucemon English Cast * Brian Beacock - Agumon/GeoGreymon * Steven Blum - Falcomon * Mari Devon - Renamon * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Lalamon * Crispin Freeman - Thomas H. Norstein * Quinton Flynn - Marcus Damon * Kyle Hebert - Beelzemon, Belphemon, Masaki Nitta * Kate Higgins - Officer Miki Kurosaki * Dan Lorge - Gaomon * Brad MacDonald - Kosaburo Katsura * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Yoshino Fujieda * Paul St. Peter - Barbamon * Jamieson Price - Commander Sampson * Sam Riegel - Kudamon * Stephanie Sheh - Officer Megumi Shirokawa * Brianne Siddall - Keenan Crier * Melodee Spevack - Biyomon/Birdramon External links *Official English Site *Official Japanese Site *Official Trailer *Gamespot *Rakuten *Famitsu Category:2006 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Digimon video games Digimon World Data Squad Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan ja:„Éá„Ç∏„É¢„É≥„Çª„Ç§„Éê„Éº„Ç∫#.E9.96.A2.E9.80.A3.E3.82.B2.E3.83.BC.E3.83.A0